mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Radar Overseer Scotty
Radar Overseer Scotty first appeared on Akriloth2160 TV in a reading stupid signs video under the name Mr. Butler Robot, but gained his current name in The Epic War: Part 1, and later appeared as Microsoft Joe in Thunderbirds101's Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors series in Season 3 Episode 1. His nickname as "Radar Overseer" comes from the role he played in The Epic War, where he was the lead (and at the time, only) team member on board the Microsoft Voice Military's main radar tower. Since his creation, many TTS Youtubers have been referring to their own created Speakonia voices as Radar Overseers. Personality gags Scotty has been known to display several runnning gags involving his personality and habits. The most notable examples include an assumed obsession with food, particularly baloney sandwiches (The accidental dropping of one triggering the events of The Epic War), and the constant repeating of the phrase, "You might get AIDS!", as a (constantly failing) excuse for getting out of trouble. These phrases were spontaneously regurgitated during a PSA campaigning against excessive leet-speak on Akriloth2160TV, to which Microsoft Mike responded by interrupting him with a machine gun. It has been revealed in Akriloth2160's parody of Is it a Good Idea to Microwave This? ''that Scotty's full name is '''Scott Moiseiwitch Bartholemew Lofrcopter Radar Overseer Speakonia', with the name "Moiseiwitch" being a reference to Harvey Moiseiwitch Volodarski from the Wii game No More Heroes, whom Akriloth has criticised for his annoyingly long name compared to all the other ranked assassins. In the above episode, it is also revealed that exposing his diarrhea to microwaves causes reality to collapse, which is something that even Scotty himself has remarked as making no sense. Funny Windows Errors Radar Overseer Scotty appeared in Funny Windows Errors, Season 3, as Microsoft Joe, until he revealed his true identity in Episode 5. He continued to unleash the virus through until the Season 3 Finale, where he accidentally infected himself with the virus. Scotty the 2nd Originally, Radar Overseer Scotty had a clone to try and stop Sam. But the clone failed miserably, and the original Scotty was later resurrected. His memory of the past was wiped, and he continued on as an ally of Microsoft Sam. Season 4 thumb|300px|right|RorytheRetrokids video on Scotty's `s death Radar Overseer Scotty played a minor role in Season 4, appearing in the finale. He had his testicles blasted off with a shotgun, and was later sent to Hell when the Diarrhea Death Star blew up Earth. In the Season 4 Epilogue, Scotty escaped along with Sam, when Domingo0022 destroyed the Devil's Hell Star and his assistant robot with DARO Retard Capsules. Season 5 Scotty appeared in the opening intro of Season 5, but was instructed to "go clean my diarrhea-Infested toilet" by Microsoft Sam. Other appearences Radar Overseer Scotty had appeared in many other videos. Such as Flyingporker's "Radar Overseer Scotty reads annoying errors". He has also made a brief cameo as part of the introduction to Wonka0111's Microsoft Mike's Space Adventure series. He will also appear in Supermariogeek7979's "Microsoft Sam Reads Funny Computer Errors" series. He also takes on the Role of Ellis in Pieboy6000's series Sam Mike Mary n Scotty Play L4D2, Jimmy Pegorino in Grand Theft speakonia, and was revived from death in S2EP2 of Not so Funny windows errors as Radar Zombieseer Scotty . He has also played a slightly more prominent role in Wonka0111's video "Microsoft Sam Has An Epic Spaz Against Linux Anna," as when Sam informed him that Linux Anna was actually a baloney sandwich in disguise, he promptly took a TIE Diarrhea Fighter to Mars 2 in order to eat her. "Death" In S8EP3 of Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors, in the early part of the episode, Scotty was supposedly killed by Microsoft Sam with a single bullet to the brain after Radar Overseer Alex's introduction. However, recent autopsy results show that whether Scotty was actually killed are unconfirmed. More to the point, Scotty made an appearance on Speakonia News Network UK perfectly intact (Aside from a disturbingly increased love of pies). The actual death of Scotty is still debatable. One theory presented by Thunderbirds101 TV scientists debates that Scotty died, but his spirit transferred to another body. During this time, his trademark craving for food may have changed from baloney sandwiches to pies. Some even believe that Scotty never died, that it was covered up by Domingo0022 to prevent the ROFL Police from pinning anything on Sam. He is still alive in other universes, though... Famous quotations *No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! *More, more, more, more, more, more, more, more, more! *''Ha ha ha ha. That's sound like I'm singing. I should write a musical.'' *''Please, please, please, don't take me aboard your *insert mode of transportation*! You might get AIDS!'' *''Because I am Radar Overseer Scotty and I am awesome.'' *''Baloney! Baloney Sandwiches! '' Category:Speakonia Category:Antagonists Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Radar Overseers Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased characters